


love is a corner that's right ahead

by zadonis



Series: genderbent pentagon [2]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: ??? maybe i'm really bad at tagging things sorry, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Genderswap, Handcuffs, Insecurity, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, angsty hyojong, blowjob, girl!changgu, girl!edawn, girl!hyojong, girl!hyunggu, girl!kino, girl!yeoone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 23:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11861655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zadonis/pseuds/zadonis
Summary: hyojong is still stuck in her girl body, still screwing around, and still waiting for the cure





	love is a corner that's right ahead

“Dawnie-noona,” Shinwon mumbled, reaching across the bed for Hyojong. “Where are you going?”

Hyojong stepped into her jeans, pulling them up. “I have to go meet Hui. We’re working on a song.” She tucked her hair behind one ear, a habit that she’d only recently picked up as her hair grew longer. Somehow as a girl it was growing much faster than it had before, and it was already down to her chin. “Have you seen my phone?”

The floor was a mess of clothes, and Hyojong knew Hyunggu was going to be upset when she saw the mess, but it was Shinwon’s responsibility to clean up.

“On the desk.” Shinwon groaned, rolling over to face her. “You going to meet Hui without a shirt on? Going to give him a real look at this side of you?”

Hyojong snatched her phone off the desk and stuffed it into her pocket. Stupid girl pockets were barely deep enough to hold her phone, but it would work for the time being. “How many times do I have to tell you, Shinwonie, you’re the only member of the band I’m fucking around with. Just because you don’t remember sucking a hickey beneath my tattoo doesn’t mean someone else did it.” She pulled a shirt from the floor and half-smiled when Shinwon groaned at the sight of her pink bra disappearing from view.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket, and Hyojong pulled it out. “Hui texted. I’ve got to go.”

“At least kiss me goodbye,” Shinwon laughed, reaching out to snatch at her hand.

Before all of this – this weird gender swap thing that Hyojong’s life had turned into – she never would have thought Shinwon was so clingy. Over the last few days he could barely go a day without touching her, holding her, kissing her. It was almost overwhelming, especially considering that Hyojong was almost certain that once everything went back to normal and the tits disappeared, Shinwon wouldn’t want anything to do with her. Not that she necessarily wanted to be having an illicit affair with one of the members, but the idea of being with Shinwon was something that she’d thought about before, and when it happened on that first day as a girl, it wasn’t exactly repulsive. She could almost imagine still being with him when she turned back into a boy.

“Bye, Shinwon.” She leaned in quickly, pecking his lips. “I have to go.”

Hyunggu was leaning against the wall outside when Hyojong stepped out of the bedroom and closed the door behind her.

“Are you finished now?” Hyunggu asked, raising an eyebrow. “How and why are you still sleeping with him while you’re on your period, Hyojong-unnie?” She wrinkled her nose.

Hyojong laughed. While she’d been miserable about the fact that she was honest to God bleeding from her vagina for the first two days, by the third day her flow was lighter and she felt better. And horny. So naturally, she turned to Shinwon who refused to put his fingers or mouth anywhere near her “female problem” but he was perfectly fine with humping like teenagers.

“You don’t want to know, Kino.” She patted the other girl’s shoulder as she walked passed. “Where’s Changgu?”

At the light flicker of a smile on Hyunggu’s face, Hyojong wondered what that was about. “She’s over hanging out with Yanan-hyung. I think they’re doing research about this situation, but all they’re probably finding are surgeries and stuff.”

Hyojong frowned. She wasn’t in that much of a rush to turn back to how she was before. She was enjoying bits and pieces of being a girl, like the fact that she had boobs to touch and look at any time she wanted, she could get the guys to do things for her if she said that it was too tough (even though they knew it was their Hyojong in this girl’s body, they still figured that she was too weak to do some things when really she was just feeling lazy; she could still beat all their asses at anything), and then there was the sex. As a boy, she’d never gone anywhere near being penetrated. Honestly, the thought freaked her out too much since she’d heard some weird things about anal, and as a guy that was really the only option. The first time that she and Shinwon actually fucked, though, that was amazing after she got passed the discomfort, and that was something she didn’t think she’d ever find again as a guy. So, no, she wasn’t in a rush to go back.

“Hopefully they’ll find a solution soon, right?” She said in what she hoped was a comforting tone. “I’ve got to go meet Hui-hyung, but I’ll see you later, Kino.”

Hyunggu nodded, biting at her bottom lip nervously. “Yeah, see you, Hyojong-unnie.”

By the time Hyojong slipped into the studio, she’d forgotten all about the search for a cure to this gender swap. She was dressed in her normal kind of clothes from when she was a boy, and nobody in the building had noticed anything different about her. Only their managers and the higher ups knew about Hyojong, Changgu, and Hyunggu, so most of the staff that Hyojong passed by had still treated her like she was regular old E’Dawn, the totally 100% male rapper of Pentagon.

“Hey, Dawnie.” Hui greeted when Hyojong closed the door behind her.

She flopped down into the chair beside him and dropped her chin onto his shoulder. “I’m so tired.”

“It’s only a little after noon. I know you haven’t been awake for that long.” Hui reached up to pat her cheek. “We need to work on this song. Listen, I was thinking –“

“You smell nice,” Hyojong poked her nose against Hui’s throat, trying to get closer to the smell of him. He smelled like sage and citrus, like he’d been using her body wash again. Her lips brushed against his neck, a casual soft motion that she’d done hundreds of times before.

“W-What are you doing?” Hui jerked away, holding his hands up as if to ward her off. “Hyojongie, we need to work.” His eyes were wide, and as Hyojong watched, a blush burned over Hui’s face. He cleared his throat.

She sighed, folding her arms across her chest, and she stared at the computer screen in front of them. “You’re right. Really, I’m just tired.”

Hui nodded. “Yeah, I bet sleeping with Shinwon is exhausting.”

“You know?!” Hyojong nearly fell out of her chair. “How do you know about that?”

Hui laughed. “You walk around the dorm half naked, Dawn. Did you think we didn’t all see the hickeys? Did you think we didn’t notice when you and Shinwon always disappeared and came back looking well-fucked? No one’s said anything, but I’m pretty sure we all know.”

Now it was Hyojong’s turn to blush. She didn’t mind that everyone knew she was getting sex, but she’d prefer that they didn’t know she was getting it from Shinwon.

“Does Shinwon know that everyone knows?”

“No, but honestly, Dawnie, I’m a little surprised about you and Shinwon.” He averted his gaze to the computer, starting to click around on it before he finished what he wanted to say. “I really thought if you were going to do that with anyone, it would be me.”

Hyojong smiled, “No, hyung. Shinwon’s always a horny mess. Plus he was there, and now we’ve just kind of fallen into a pattern. But let’s not talk about all this, we’re here to work.” She slapped a hand against Hui’s thigh and squinted at the computer. “Now, I’ve got a few ideas, actually.”

 

-

 

On a dark, rainy Thursday night Hyojong found herself curled up in her and Hongseok’s room in the company of both Changgu and Hyunggu. All of the guys were out doing a Vlive or something, and given that the three of them were still stuck as girls, their team thought it would be in everyone’s best interest if they didn’t make an appearance. So they were having a girl’s night in, which basically consisted of ordering in a bunch of food, watching gory horror movies, and Hyunggu and Hyojong forcing Changgu to learn a new choreo with them.

“No, unnie!” Changgu whined as Hyojong pulled her to her feet. “I don’t want to dance tonight.”

“Well, what do you want to do?” Hyojong was bored. Now that their team knew about the situation, they were restricted to the dorm more than normal, and she was suffocating with the lack of activity. The last time she’d been free was when she went to meet with Hui and that was only for a few hours. She wanted to go sit outside in the rain, feel fresh air on her face. Really she wanted to be doing something that she hadn’t done a thousand times before.

She didn’t miss it when Changgu threw a look at Hyunggu, who smiled and bit her lip. What the fuck was going on between them, she wondered.

“We’re going to dance. Kino, turn the music on again.”

The bedroom wasn’t exactly the best place to practice, but they weren’t allowed to go to the practice room, and the doors of the closet were covered in mirrors, so it was close enough. Hyojong stretched her arms above her head, feeling a pop that flooded her with ease, and then the music started.

With all of this girl mess, she hadn’t had much time to dance, and honestly when she went that long without dancing, it was like she lost a piece of herself. As soon as she started moving, she forgot about everything else. It was just the beat, her body, and the blood rushing through her veins. She didn’t even notice when Hyunggu pulled Changgu close, the elder’s back against her chest as they grinded together to the music and Kino kissed at her neck.

By the time she noticed, it was only because Hyunggu let out a whine that sounded awfully pathetic. Hyojong opened her eyes and the sight in the mirror was enough to have her freezing in place. Changgu was grinding against Hyunggu, her head tossed back against the younger girl’s shoulder, and they were kissing. Tongues, lip biting, all of it, right there in front of Hyojong.

“Excuse me,” she sat her hands on her hips and turned to face them. “What are you doing?”

It took a long moment for the two girls to part lips, and when they did, neither looked the least bit sorry. Hyojong had expected at least Changgu to look a bit embarrassed, what with her image as a relatively modest young man. Yet there she was, grinning at being caught making out with Hyunggu. And Hyunggu laughed, sliding her hands around Changgu’s waist.

“We can go to my room, Hyojong-unnie.” Kino pressed a kiss to Yeo One’s throat, causing the other girl to squirm. “I just didn’t think you wanted to be alone.”

Hyojong frowned, “So you thought you’d just fuck in front of me? And since when has this even been happening? I thought I was the only one in the band getting any sex.”

Changgu’s eyes fluttered closed as Kino continued to mouth at her neck, having absolutely zero regard for Hyojong and the words coming out of her mouth.

“I also thought I was the only one harboring possible homoerotic thoughts towards another member, but apparently I was wrong about that too.”

“Not homoerotic, exactly,” Changgu spoke breathily, her hand drifting up to tangle her fingers with Kino’s on her stomach, and she dragged it up higher until they both covered one of her tits, massaging it through her shirt. Hyojong couldn’t believe her eyes. Changgu smiled, and said, “I couldn’t care less what Hyunggu has between her legs so long as she can treat me like this.”

“And she has to do it right here?” Hyojong choked out.

If they weren’t going to stop what they were doing, they could at least move it out of her sight instead of continuing while half-assing a conversation with her. And maybe it was the male version of her coming through, but watching two beautiful girls touching each other right in front of her eyes was really beginning to affect her.

“Come on, leave if you don’t want to stop,” She stepped forward, fully intending to shove them toward the door.

Hyunggu squeezed Changgu in a back hug. “No, we’ll stop, Hyojong-unnie. We can watch another movie or something.”

Changgu nodded with a serious expression.

Hyojong put in another horror movie, perfectly content to lose herself in all the blood and guts flying on the screen, but she couldn’t miss the way that Changgu and Hyunggu were curled up under one blanket, and the soft whispers and sounds of kissing she could still hear.

“Yah!” She shouted after a bit, throwing a pillow over at the knot of the two girls under the blanket. “Could you stop! I get it, you like each other. Stop.”

Hyunggu emerged, her purplish hair in complete disarray and a pink flush high on her cheeks. “Sorry, unnie.”

Changgu peered out, her hair not in any better state. “What’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong is that you two are trying to fuck under my favorite blanket, in my room, when I can’t get any because Shinwon’s not here.” She folded her arms over her chest, pouting. “What’s wrong is that we’re stuck as girls, which means we can’t hardly leave the dorm, which means that we’re not able to put as much work in on this upcoming album as everyone else. It’s painful to me, how little they’re letting us do right now.”

A soft noise like another _fucking_ kiss came from the other two girls, and Hyojong let out a frustrated groan and reached over, grabbed ahold of the blanket and tore it off. Changgu slipped her hand out from under Hyunggu’s shirt, a sheepish look coming over her face, but neither of them made any moves to untangle their legs or put an inch of space between them.

“Are you even listening to me?” Hyojong wadded the blanket and threw it off to the other side of the room. “What if they kick us out of the group because we can’t keep making music as the ten-member boy group Pentagon if three of us are girls? What will we do then? We’ll have to leave Seoul and go back to living different lives.”

This was a serious problem that Hyojong had spent plenty of time mulling over for the last few days. What would their managers do if they didn’t turn back? They could just keep being a part of Pentagon because no one would be able to explain how they’d turned, and people wouldn’t accept them any longer. She looked over at the proximity of Hyunggu and Changgu, all tangled together like they didn’t care for anything in the world other than each other. How lovely, Hyojong thought.

“We could start a girl group. A girl Pentagon subgroup,” Changgu suggested, turning her face into Hyunggu’s shoulder. “Two singers, a rapper, two great dancers. We’re all pretty. We’d do great.” She pressed closer to Hyunggu, and Hyojong couldn’t look away from the sight of them. They were so pretty, still so feminine, and something about that seriously bothered Hyojong. Maybe it was that she could see Changgu’s boobs squishing against Kino’s side, and Kino’s tits were pretty evident through her white t-shirt.

“We’ll figure something out, unnie.” Hyunggu said, finally letting go of Changgu long enough to pat Hyojong on the arm. “We’ll find a solution.”

Even still, Hyojong was so tired of having this problem.

 

-

 

The group was so busy shooting things and working on songs, that Hyojong felt like she never even saw Shinwon. He would leave early in the morning and not return until late that night. Comeback would be soon, which meant that they were putting in more work than ever, and it also meant that Hyojong and the other two really needed to find a solution to the female problem. But more than that, Hyojong wanted to spend time with Shinwon, she wanted to get off but he was never around to make that happen.

One morning, she woke up with a plan already set in motion. It was still early, probably no one else in the dorm was awake, so she grabbed what she needed and crept out of the room she shared with Hongseok. Both Shinwon and Hyunggu were deeply asleep, neither of them so much as flinched when she flipped the light on. That would have to be remedied.

She climbed up the side of the bed, gently reaching out to shake Hyunggu awake.

“Hyojong-unnie? What are you doing?” Kino blinked, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

“Shh,” Hyojong covered her mouth and glanced down to make sure Shinwon was still asleep. Of course he was; he slept like the dead. “I want to do something for Shinwon.”

Hyunggu’s eyes went wide and she shook her head. “No, nope. Move, I’m leaving. I don’t need to know what you’re up to.” She scrambled out of the top bunk, surprisingly sprite as she landed on the floor with hardly a sound. And then she noticed the glint of handcuffs in Hyojong’s hand. “I don’t need to see any of this,” Hyunggu muttered, rubbing at her eyes. “Just please don’t make a mess, don’t be too loud either.”

Hyojong smiled,” Oh, we’ll try our best.” She carefully pulled one of Shinwon’s arms up to the slats that made up his headboard. She fastened the cuff around that wrist, looped the chain around the wood, and then pulled his other arm up, cuffing that one as well. “You should probably leave now before he wakes up. Changgu’s sleeping in my room, so you can go sleep with her if that’s what you’re unhappy about.”

“Maybe I will.” She stepped through the open door, hesitated for a moment, and then swung it shut behind her.

Now that they were alone, Hyojong stripped quickly and turned back to Shinwon, still deeply asleep. She traced a finger lightly over his cheekbones, which caused his brow to wrinkle in his sleep, and then she leaned in to kiss him chastely on the lips. His lips split open with a sigh, but still he didn’t wake. She ran her hands down over his chest, then up his arms toward the cuffs on his wrists. She tugged lightly on them, making sure they were fastened. Her attention returned to Shinwon’s chest.

His stomach was just so squishy, a soft pillow of fat hiding his abs, and Hyojong pressed kisses down toward the loose waistband of Shinwon’s sleep pants. She sucked a mark over his hipbone, and Shinwon finally twitched, his arms jerking down as if to touch her.

“Huh?” His voice was muddle with sleep, and he lifted his head to look down at her. “Hyojong-noona, what’re you doing?”

Hyojong didn’t answer, but instead moved up to straddle Shinwon’s hips, settling down over his groin. He was already sporting a half-chub, and he moaned quietly at the feeling of Hyojong lightly rubbing over him. He moved to touch her, but the cuffs were tight around his wrists, rattling when he jerked at them.

“No, no. Don’t do that.” Hyojong pressed a kiss to his sternum, not daring to look up at his eyes. She wiggled her hips, feeling Shinwon grow harder beneath her. “I’m in control now, Shinwonie. Relax and enjoy.”

“What are you doing?” He asked with a chuckle. “Not that I’m complaining about waking up like this, but.... Kino’s not still up there, right?”

Hyojong kissed his chest again. “She left. Now, stop talking.”

She circled her hips, teasing her fingers over Shinwon’s chest as he moaned and pulled against the handcuffs once again. He moved his hips up against her, and Hyojong bit her lip to keep from making a sound – he rubbed right against her clit, and a burst of self-gratitude that she’d decided to rid herself of clothes before this rushed through her.

Shinwon attempted to move his hands again. Hyojong groaned, “Stop doing that, Shinwonie.” She slapped her hands against his arms. “We’re doing this at my speed. We’re doing what I want, and today I want you submissive, got it?”

“Kinky, darling.” Shinwon humped up, nearly dislodging Hyojong from her comfortable seat there. “What are you going to do to me?”

“Stop talking,” She slapped a hand over his mouth. “For now I want to do this, but in a minute I might want to blow you. If you keep talking I might just have to make you stop in another way.”

His lips quirked up, but he remained silent. Hyojong tossed her head back and circled her hips, loving the sensation of Shinwon’s clothed dick sliding between her wet folds. But still she wanted more.

Shinwon groaned in protest when Hyojong slid off of him, getting to her feet to make it easier when she slipped her fingers under the waistband of his pants and dragged them down. His cock, weeping and thick slapped up against his stomach, twitching in the cool air.

“Noona, please. Please touch me.” Shinwon whimpered. His hands held on to the wooden board at the head of the bed, but his hips bucked when Hyojong reached to touch him, her fingers just barely brushing his hot skin.

She hesitated when she leaned down to lick over his cock, half tempted to sit on his face to prevent him from talking, but the thought of his weight on her tongue, his taste filling her mouth, she dove in. Shinwon shuddered in the cuffs when Hyojong closed her mouth over his sensitive head, licking at the drops of precum that beaded at his tip. She sank down, taking Shinwon’s cock farther into her mouth, savoring the stretch in her jaw, the faint smell of sweat and arousal, and the drag as she began bobbing her head up and down.

She hated the sound, the slick noise of saliva rolling out of the corners of her mouth, the faint popping of suction, the horrible sound and feeling when she gagged as Shinwon’s tip nudged the back of her throat.

A long moan spilled from Shinwon’s lips, and Hyojong looked up at his face, at the way he desperately bit at his lip. He raised his head just enough to catch her watching him, tearing another eager moan from his tongue. “Hyojong-noona,” he whimpered, bucking up into her mouth, gagging her again. Uncuff me, please. Please. I want to touch you.”

Hyojong pulled off his cock and wrapped her hand firmly around him, thumbing against the vein that ran along the underside of his cock. She wanted his touch, to feel his fingers sliding into her, his arms strong around her, his mouth on the underside of her jaw. But she also liked the feeling of being in control, having the power of Shinwon’s orgasm held prisoner with her touch.

“Beg for it, Shinwon.”

He moaned and dropped his head back onto the pillow. “Noona, please. I’ll do anything for you.” He thrust up into her hand, desperate for the friction that she denied him as she squeezed her hand around the base of his cock.

“Lay still, baby.” She pressed her free hand to his chest. “I’ll uncuff you if you promise to stay still. Do you?” Shinwon nodded frantically.

Hyojong smirked and leaned forward, keeping one hand flat on his chest, and the other pulled the key from its spot taped to the back of the bed. “Don’t move,” she repeated against his lips, and twisted the key into the lock.

Shinwon didn’t wait for Hyojong to unlock the second cuff. He reached for her face immediately, only muttering a half apology against her lips when the cuff knocked against her jaw. He kissed the taste of himself from her tongue, desperately digging his fingers into her hair, trying to get her closer.

Hyojong reached behind her, wrapping her hand around Shinwon’s cock, and pulling him toward her pussy. When she pushed back onto him, moaning as she stretched around his girth, Shinwon sighed, slipping a hand down to her hip, reaching around to thumb at her clit. Hyojong gasped, sinking down on Shinwon, thighs spreading around his hips.

He sat up, tugging her closer, mouth closing around her nipple.

“Shinwon,” She moaned, twisting her fingers through his hair, and steadying herself with a hand on one of his wide shoulders. His tongue flicked over her nipple, thumb gliding over her clit, and Hyojong circled her hips again, whimpering Shinwon’s name.

“Noona.” Shinwon gripped her hip, grinding up into her. “Let me. Please, let me.”

“Let you what, baby?” She panted, bouncing on his cock.

“Do this, Hyojong-noona.”

Before she knew it, Hyojong was on her back, legs wrapped around Shinwon’s waist as he drilled into her, still thumbing over her clit, whispering and moaning dirty things into her ear.

Within moments, Hyojong was cumming, biting at Shinwon’s shoulder to avoid screaming his name. Shinwon hoisted Hyojong’s thighs up, and thrust into her harder. The slapping sound of his hips against her ass echoed through the room as he fucked her harder.

“I’m gonna –“

Hyojong didn’t give him a chance to finish, she jerked his mouth down to hers, swallowing his moan, savoring the taste of her own name.

“Fuck, noona, that was great.” Shinwon rolled off her onto his back. Hyojong buried her face in her pillow. She felt rather than heard Shinwon taking off the condom and throwing it away, but she didn’t look up from the pillow, too haunted by the words he’d said in the height of his passion, whispers in her ear. The words about her, specifically about her tits and pussy.

She shivered.

“Do you just find me attractive because of this body I’m in right now?” Her voice was muffled, her face hot, and she didn’t dare to look up at Shinwon, too embarrassed by her own question.

“What are you talking about?” Shinwon laughed, kissing over her shoulder and tracing the lines of her tattoos. “Of course I like you as a girl.”

Hyojong rolled her shoulder, pushing Shinwon’s hand away. “I mean, if I was a guy again would you still like me, or is the thought of me with a dick repulsive?”

The heat of Shinwon disappeared and the bed creaked as he moved away. “What are you asking? I’m not gay, Hyojong-noona. Are you?”

In the silence that followed, Hyojong heard her heartbeat loud in her ears, beating hard against her breast. She wasn’t gay. She’d never really thought in depth about being with a guy until the morning she woke up with female attributes. Sure, sometimes she’d taken skinship to a whole new level, but the most she’d ever done is just kiss one of the guys. She’d not, like, fantasized about sucking them off, not dreamed about fucking or being fucked. Hyojong had wondered about blowjobs from the blower’s perspective, but that was about it. That wasn’t gay, it was just plain curiosity.

“If you’re asking if this will continue if you grow a dick again, then the answer’s no.” Shinwon’s voice cracked, dipping low.

Hyojong was afraid to look up. She didn’t want to see how Shinwon was looking at her.

“I think you should go.” She waved at him, a twitch of her fingers off the mattress. “And probably don’t worry about coming back. I’ll be a guy again sometime, so we might as well cut this off before then, don’t you think?”

Shinwon didn’t say a word, but Hyojong felt it when he crawled off the bed and silently dressed. She heard the click of the door closing behind him like a bone snapping in half.

 

-

 

“So no luck then?” Hyojong sighed, stretching across the sofa, nearly knocking the laptop out of Yanan’s lap. “Still no cure?”

“All we can find are links to stories people have written.” Changgu sighed, dropping her head onto Yanan’s shoulder. “We’ve tried searching in multiple languages too. I think we might be stuck like this for good.”

A flare of panic shot through Hyojong. “We can’t be stuck like this. Yanan, search harder.” Hyojong whined and twisted around as if she could bury herself beneath the cushions and forget everything.

“Hyojong-ah!” Hui called from the other room.

She dragged a blanket off the couch and wrapped it over her head and shoulders. “What, Hui-oppa?” She shuffled her feet and tried her best not to trip over the blanket, and by the time she reached Hui’s bedroom she felt like dropping onto her face on his bed. So that exactly what she did.

With her whole body wrapped in a blanket, all twisted around her, Hyojong almost felt like a caterpillar in its chrysalis, and she could wait to break free and be who she was supposed to be. She wanted to be Hyojong known as E’Dawn, the male rapper again, not Hyojong the girl who was a forced shut-in. She groaned.

“Hyojong?” The shape of Hui’s hand on the back of her head was a familiar weight.

“I’m so tired!” She cried, kicking her feet into the air.

Hui chuckled and smoothed his hand over the blanket like he could actually feel her hair. “You can take a nap here, if you want.”

She rolled over, unable to see him because of the blanket that blocked most of her face, but cool air brushed over her lips and cheeks. “That’s not what I mean. I’m sick of being like this. I just want to go back, I want to be normal again!” At the sudden warmth of tears flowing over her cheeks, Hyojong became embarrassed, but it didn’t last long.

Hui gripped her shoulders and pulled her up so that she was sitting up. “Everything will be fine, Dawnie.” His fingers were cool against her cheeks, swiping at the tears, and he slid his fingers up her cheeks into her hair, and he pushed the blanket hood off her head. She blinked in the bright light but kept her gaze averted from his. “Is this about –“

“Don’t.”

It was just one word, but it was enough to cut Hui’s words off.

She didn’t have to hear anymore to know what he would have said. She knew already. It was devastatingly obvious that whatever had been between her and Shinwon was over. They’d not been in the same room since he left her alone in that bedroom, and everyone knew it. Plus Hyojong had been even more pouty since then, desperately clinging to anyone who sat near her, particularly Hyunggu since she was the only one with any real knowledge about the Hyojong-Shinwon thing, but today she wasn’t even in the dorm. She was lucky enough to be able to go practice choreography.

Hyojong didn’t back away from Hui’s touch. His thumbs traced circles on her cheeks, fingers combing gently through her hair, and when she finally let her eyes flutter up to meet his, she found that his eyes were pinned on her mouth.

Part of her was tempted to lean forward and kiss him. He’d already told her once that he thought she would’ve chosen him over any of the other guys. She wouldn’t lie, she’d thought about kissing him before because they were just that close. But now wasn’t the right time if there ever would be one.

She missed Shinwon. She missed the feel of his fingers on her thighs, the weight of him pressing into her, and the light pressure of his mouth on hers. She missed the comfortable pattern that they’d fallen into over the past few weeks – cuddling together, watching videos together, they’d even fed each other. She just wanted to be in his gravity again, but he was nowhere around and she was adrift.

“You know he’s hurting too, Dawnie?” Hui leaned back, breaking contact with her. “He mopes around in the studio and practice room. It’s annoying. All of his suggestions for songs are depressing.”

Hyojong snorted, “Yeah right. He’s the one who told me nothing will come out of us fucking around. Once I get my dick back, we’ll go back to just being members in the same band.”

Hui tilted his head back to stare up at the ceiling. “That’s absolute bullshit, you know. If he likes you like this, he’ll like you like you were, like you will be again, okay? The only difference is that you’ve got a vagina and breasts. And no offense, Hyojong-ah, but they aren’t so wonderful that Shinwon would be so heartbroken to not get to see them so much anymore.”

Hyojong felt her body go hot.

“You’ve got to be wrong. He told me that he wouldn’t do that anymore after I get my dick back.”

Hui nodded. “Okay, Hyojong. But you watch. He’ll come crawling back to you whether you’ve got all this,” He swept a hand from her head to toes, “Or whether you’ve got a cock. Now, I actually called you in here because Jinho and I finished one of the songs and I want your opinion on it. So sit there quietly, and listen.”

 

-

 

In the end, it was Hongseok and Yuto that came up with the first solution.

“We’ve been looking into some of the stories that pop up when we search your problem,” Hongseok said.

He’d sat Hyojong, Changgu, and Hyunggu down in the other dorm to have this conversation. Beside him, Yuto was quiet, face serious, but a light pink stained his features.

“And? What did you find, oppa?” Changgu asked.

Hongseok winced at the use of _oppa_. “How many times do I have to ask you to call me hyung, Yeo One?”

Changgu laughed. “Once more, oppa.”

Hyunggu hid her face in Changgu’s shoulder, and based off the soft yelp Changgu let out, Hyojong assumed that she’d been bitten.

Hongseok cleared his throat.

“As I was saying, Yuto and I have been reading some of those stories. They’re usually made up situations that fans of people write about, and they’re quite weird –“ Yuto let out a groan and hid his face in his hands. “But we’ve found that the conclusion in almost all of the stories is that if they want to turn back, the person or persons have to, um, they have to have sex with someone.”

The room was silent for a moment. Yuto kept his face hidden, but from her seat, Hyojong could clearly see the pink tips of his ears. Hongseok tugged at his collar.

All three girls burst into laughter.

“Hyung,” Kino laughed, wiping at her tears. “Hyung, that’s not going to fix our problem.”

Yuto lifted his head. “How do you know that? We read so many things, Hyunggu! That’s how almost all of them work out!”

“Well, I’ve had sex several times since I woke up like this.” Hyojong stood up. “And obviously that hasn’t cured me.”

Hongseok turned to the twisted knot of Changgu and Hyunggu. “And you two? Have either of you...?”

“Yeah, we have. Sorry, hyung, it’s not the solution.” Hyunggu giggled into Changgu’s shoulder.

Yuto swore and stood up. “I told Wooseok that you’ve had sex! He didn’t believe me!” He pushed from the room, calling down toward his and Wooseok’s room. “I told you Kino’s gotten laid!”

From behind the closed door, Wooseok let out a loud laugh, but he didn’t emerge.

Yuto turned back to the girls, and looking Hyunggu straight in the eyes, he asked, “Who was it? Not Hui, right?” Hyunggu shook her head, and Hyojong smirked. “Yanan?”

Changgu laughed. Even Hongseok rolled his eyes, gaze trained on the arm Changgu had around Hyunggu’s shoulders. Yuto completely overlooked it.

“Yuto, it was Yeo One.” Hyunggu leaned in and smacked a kiss against the other girl’s cheek. “And we’re both still girls, so it definitely didn’t work.”

Yuto frowned. “Maybe-“

“It has nothing to do with penetration. I have that side of it covered.” Hyojong smiled.

“Maybe Shinwon-hyung just didn’t do it right,” Yuto replied.

“What you want to try, Yuto?” Hyojong batted her eyelashes and stepped towards Yuto, reaching for his arm.

He took a few quick steps backwards, nearly tripping over something on the floor. “No, no. That’s okay. We’ll find a different way. Right, hyung?” He turned to Hongseok, desperate for someone to get him out of the situation. Hyojong knew that feeling only too well, but she slipped her hand around the back of Yuto’s neck and pecked him quickly on the cheek just to make him squirm in discomfort a bit.

So Hongseok and Yuto’s idea wasn’t the direct solution, but it was a step in the right way.

The next day, Hyojong was surprised to find that she and the other two girls were invited along to go practice choreo. Hui woke her up and showed her the manager’s text: “You’ll still need to know it when you turn back, right? So come practice. It’s not like anyone who shouldn’t be there will be. Get dressed.”

It was like total freedom when Hyojong stepped into the dance room for the first time in a while.

Dancing made her forget everything. She saw herself, her body in the mirror, felt the sweat burning over her skin. She felt when Wooseok lifted her, and when Kino jumped over her shoulders, and the choreography flowed smoothly step by step. Hyunggu nearly wore herself from the looks of it. She’d found a sports bra somewhere, and it was stuck against her skin with sweat, and the waistband of her shorts was soaked as well. Hyojong was sure she wasn’t the only one who noticed that Changgu couldn’t seem to take her eyes off Hyunggu for long enough to get the choreo right.

It was an intense practice. Maybe it was because Hyojong had spent so long without practicing, but by the time they took a break, she was ready to go curl up in a ball and sleep for forever. Hongseok splashed some water on her face, Wooseok tossed a bottle her way, and then they got back into. The floor squeaked beneath their feet, black streaks appeared on it from the soles of their shoes, and the air reeked of sweat. Hyojong wished she’d worn a sports bra like Hyunggu, but no one had told her wear to find one, so she just rolled the sleeves of her shirt up and tied the hem of her shirt up around her waist to allow her sweaty stomach at least a little air to breathe.

Probably hours later, Jinho called the end of practice, something that Hui quickly seconded. Hyunggu was the only one who looked like protesting, but one stroke of Changgu’s fingers down her spine quelled that urge, and they immediately left the room.

As everyone wiped down with towels from the clean pile in the corner of the room, Hyojong glanced out the windows that ran along one wall of the room. The sky outside was much darker than it had been when they arrived that morning, and she was startled when she checked her phone and found that it was already late afternoon. Yeah, they’d stopped for several breaks, eaten a meal or two, but she’d had no clue it was already so late. A low rumble had her turning to look out the windows again.

It was raining. Like the sheets of rain so thick that the world outside looked silver. She pressed her nose against the cool glass. The lights of the practice room vanished, and she turned to see who’d submerged her into near darkness.

Everyone was gone except for her, but then she saw a flicker of movement beside the door.

Shinwon’s tall shadow lingered in the doorway. “Oh, sorry. I didn’t know anyone was still here.” He ran a hand over the back of his head.

Part of Hyojong wilted at the sight of him, like the walls she’d been building up to keep her strong over the past days were suddenly breaking down, the earth underneath them swept away by a wave. She even felt a smile curling her lips.

“Yeah, I’m just waiting to see if the rain will lighten up at all. I don’t really feel like getting drenched.” She glanced back at the window. “It doesn’t look like it will. Has everyone else left?”

The floor creaked a bit, and she knew Shinwon was walking toward her. “Yeah. Some of them ran for it, but Hui-hyung and the other two girls caught a cab.”

“That’s smart.” Hyojong sighed. “Why didn’t you go with them?”

“Oh,” Shinwon appeared beside her, leaning against the window, but his eyes were on her. “I can leave if you want. I was grabbing something from a studio, and when I came back, I noticed the light was still on.” He smiled down at her.

Involuntarily, Hyojong’s smile grew wider, and she twisted to look down at the street outside in an attempt to hide her face.

“It’s been a little while since we’ve spoken, right?” She touched her fingers against the window. Shinwon hummed in confirmation. “Since we’ve seen each other, too.”

Shinwon didn’t say anything then, but Hyojong felt him shift just a small bit closer to her.

“Not since you walked out and left me in your bed.” Hyojong felt a dagger of ice in her voice, so she stepped away from the window, away from Shinwon, as if that would dull the impact of her words. She started to cross the room, intending to grab a bottle of water and be on her way, but before she could take four steps, a hand closed around her wrist.

“Wait,” Shinwon pleaded. “I’ve been meaning to talk to you about that.”

Hyojong paused.

Shinwon came around to face her, and the pale blue light coming in through the window lit his face, highlighting his cheekbones and the angles of his eyes. He bit at his bottom lip.

“What is it you want to say to me?” Hyojong asked, pulling her wrist free of his hold. “I thought you said everything you possibly could that morning.”

He shook his head. “I’m a fool.”

Hyojong had no argument there. She folded her arms in front of her, staring resolutely up into his face. “Is that all?”

And then he surprised her.

Shinwon knelt down in front of her, ducking his head to hide his face, like a supplicant. “Honestly, I’m an idiot to think that I wouldn’t still want you even if you turned back. If these past days without you have shown me anything, it’s that I was wrong about my feelings, about what this friends with benefit kind of relationship really meant to me.”

Hyojong bit her lip, and hoped that Shinwon couldn’t hear the beating of her heart. His words were what she’d been missing. His proximity and the sound of his voice, the touch of his breath like a ghost against the still exposed skin of her stomach. She felt a flutter deep in her gut, and more than anything at that moment she wanted to wrap her hands around Shinwon and fold him into her heart because she missed him desperately and having him like this in front of her had her never wanting to let him go again.

At just that moment Shinwon looked up, eyes glistening, cheeks glowing. “I think I love you.”

The words froze the breath in her chest.

“Hyojong-noona, Hyojong-hyung, I don’t care which I call you.” Shinwon dipped his head again.

With a slightly shaking hand, Hyojong reached out, slipping her fingers under his chin, lifting his gaze to meet hers. “Shinwon, do you really mean it?”

He nodded, and whispered, “I love you.”

Like a winter storm in the dead of summer, like a miracle in a time of desolation, a burst of emotion swelled inside of Hyojong. Goosebumps ran down her arms and legs, and her heart beat faster. “Shinwonie, I love you too.”

And maybe it was terribly cheesy – the confession of love, the way that Shinwon laughed and practically flew to kiss her, the way that she kissed him back, the way that Shinwon scooped Hyojong into his arms and carried her over to the pile of towels in the corner of the room (not the most romantic place, but given the state of them, she didn’t mind) – but Hyojong wouldn’t have it any other way. She savored the taste of “I love you” on her tongue, mixed between their mouths as they slid their fingers below each others clothes, slowing peeling away the layers between them.

This time was different. Shinwon’s hips rolled gently against hers, and he seemed to almost weep when her fingers dug into his arms, his back, his hair. They could have been there in the practice room, touching each other for hours or days, but Hyojong didn’t know or care. All she knew was that she was being taken care of again and Shinwon was showering kisses on her, bringing her ever closer to the point of orgasm.

And maybe it was strange – three weeks ago, Hyojong had been a man not even thinking romantic thoughts about anyone let alone his Shinwon, but there she laid, a woman wrapped entirely in the younger man. But when they came tumbling down from the high heaven, bound together with arms and legs and the continued whispers of love, Hyojong wondered if she would have ever found her way there without the transformation.

She stroked her fingers through the damp strands of Shinwon’s hair as he laid his head on her shoulder, and their relationship wasn’t picture perfect; she knew there would be troubles in the future, but for the time being, as she slipped into light dreams, Hyojong was comforted by the thought of the present.

She wasn't sure how much time passed, but Hyojong heard footsteps in the hallway outside the practice room just in time. 

"Shinwon!" She shoved at his shoulder, half-dragging him to his feet and across the room to hide behind the stack of chairs in the other corner of the room. He was still mostly asleep, but Hyojong managed to get both of them hidden behind the chairs before the door opened, and some staff member glanced around the room to make sure no one was still in there. Apparently they were well-hidden enough because the door closed a moment later, and Hyojong sighed. 

Beside her, Shinwon chuckled, and snaked his hands around her hips. "That was close."

"Shut up," she swatted his hands away. "Let's get dressed. It looks like the rain's stopped."

Outside the window, the night was dark, and Hyojong didn't even know how they were going to explain to the members where they'd been for all these hours. They sure as hell weren't going to admit to falling asleep after fucking in the practice room. She pulled her shirt and shorts back on, cringing at the smell of sweat. Shinwon was quick behind her, watching as she slid her shirt on. 

"So, after you change back into a guy again, do you think I can convince you to still wear that pretty pink lingerie?" Shinwon asked, reached over to tug lightly at the pink strap that peeked out from under the collar of her shirt. "It's too sexy, and I bet you'd still look fantastic, Hyojong-noona."

Hyojong smirked. Not that she would admit it to Shinwon, but she'd thought about it before. "We'll see, won't we, baby?"

He laughed and tugged his shirt down over his head. "We should go get a drink in celebration of us. What do you say?"

"You trying to get me drunk, Ko Shinwon?" Hyojong slipped her feet into her shoes, glanced at her phone, and then looked back up at Shinwon. "What kind of a boyfriend are you?"

"Boyfriend? Is that what I am now?" 

Hyojong nodded. "Yeah, I think so." She snagged the front of his shirt, reeling him in for a kiss that she had to stand on her toes to get. "We're in love now, remember, so you're my boyfriend, and I'm your... Your partner." Shinwon ducked in for another kiss, slipping his hand up the back of her shirt. Hyojong pulled away before the kiss could evolve into taking their clothes off again. "I thought we were going for drinks, so you can get me drunk? We should go before the members get too worried."

Shinwon pulled his hand out from her shirt and offered it to her instead.

When she laced her fingers through his it was like a puzzle piece slipping into place.

 

 


End file.
